deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The dragon eyes(weapon XV) vs eden
the hero with various weapons. they hero who had power and iron will battle between great heart and great mind iron will of they always stan project XV the hero of holy war era, and the god in trainning eden! only one of they will survival! the dragon eyes(weapon XV) dragoscaleisbest:milltary base hero is resourseful right spider-man:he is the guy who face off me before epic battle begin solid snake:the dragons eyes is high trained solider with more than 10 year expirince in war.as well with no match sniper skill boomstick:this guy kill i lot of werewolf in the single night and beat mutiple killer and several day dragoscaleisbest: AK-15 can shot 12 bullet per second,one shot enemy form 800 meter range,715m/s speed of bullet,orsis T-5000 can one shot enemy form 2000m+ meter and break world war one tank armor with 7000+J energy spider-man:but those not ending his list of weapons.AGS-40 Balkan is can short 7 bomb per minite and can short form 2500 m+ range it short caseless high exposive fragment solid snake:with RPG-30 he can destroy 2000 MM brick and 3700 soild form 200 meter boomstick:himself feat is no match to he can lift 500 kg+ bear and destroy entrie human body in one punch, one shot human form 3 miles via sniper dragoscaleisbest:fall form 50 feet tower without harm, and survival form fall 300 feet in water ,clear 100 meter in 10 secound amd clear 1 miles in 3 minite spider-man:but he still has weakness get curbstomp by T-rex when no weapon and get drive off by dire wolf solid snake:but he still be one milltary you not want mess the dragon eyes:my gun is target you eden dragoscale is best:now we face off goddess in trainning eden! spider-man:he has no crime or danger as kid untill emperor harlis himself attack solid snake:he can trained as kid to fight off evil but people think him unworthy. boomstick:but he beat legendary watchmen watchmen himself! dragoscaleisbest:hard to kill due lifeforce possesed powerful sword and his main weapon itself warbreaker suit with laser and pole sword is insane spidey-man but he still can be killed by destroy his crystal and he lack exprinrend make him weaker bull still he is mone among bravery hero eden:hope still away hope deathbattle the young but powerful millary man go to buy useful food form shop and he is eat it the little hero with wing on head going eaten next to him dragon eyes:who are you? i am milltary special force eden:eden just eden are you love strawberry dragon eyes:no l am more like banana one criminal appear and dragon eye shoot him down eden:you kill people form my land! 'fight' eden punch dragon eyes but thank his exprince in war he block those punch with his arm and attack eden back with AK-15 break eden join and punch back with force and break human body but the angel flight back form him and release him glove flight back to punch and army strike him away dragon eyes release him AK-15 and short 12 bullet in one secound those get block by absolute shelid and eden punch dragon eyes down form roof with metal gaunlet and eden look down see the milltary attack back with AGS-40 mutiple bomb blasted eden body and make him bleed out his life form drop to 60% the angel release sword and cut dragons eyes meat and kick him who relesae 7 bomb again to the angel who dodge and punch him but the milltary dodge and kick eden to face his lifeforce drod to 55% and shot eden with AK-15 make his life form eneagy drop to 50 % millatary release RPG-30 and shot to eden massive bomb break his defece and burn him with heat the milltary release orsis T-500 but eden active his war breaker suit and reach to massive speed and stab milltary man with spear and say"you can,t win here" the soider try to shot RPG-30 only get blasted by eden cannon K.O result dragoscaleisbest:no no no my heroes spider-man:dragon eyes maybe has range attack far more exprince and various milltary grade weapons but eden simple physiclity outclass him solid snake:eden speed is 2000+MPH at max dragon eyes is 40+ MPH is 50 time faster eden can lift small car and dragon eyes can lift 500 kg bear both same powerful boomstick:but eden tank city block level attack but dragon eyes get stomped by buliding level T-rex when no weapon dragonscaleisbest:but eden has weakness to he pacific and his mind not killer mind but the winner still eden! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles